Je le ferai
by Oxymore
Summary: OS A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry fait une promesse à Luna. résumé de Dod


**Titre** : Je le ferai

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** OS A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry fait une promesse à Luna. ( résumé de Dod )

**Genre** : drama

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Cette fic est vraiment venu de rien, j'avais lu une demande de fic sur Harry et Luna et j'avais envie d'essayer.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider à comprendre ce site, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Je le ferai**

Je suis sur le quai de la gare de Pré – Au - Lard, seul. Autour de moi, les élèves se disent en revoir et parlent gaiement entre eux tout en montant dans le Poudlard Express. Je n'ai pas envie d'y monter, je ne veux pas avoir à subir ce trajet en solitaire, je ne veux pas avoir à affronter cette dure réalité.

Une main effleure doucement mon poignet serré par la haine et la colère, je tourne la tête rapidement pour savoir quelle est la personne qui a osé m'interrompre, moi, Celui - Qu'il – Ne – Faut – Pas – Approcher – Car – Il – Porte – La - Poisse- C'est – Bien – Connu - Qu'il - N'y – A – Que – Lui – Qui - Survit. Le prix de la personne la plus suicidaire de Poudlard est décerné à mademoiselle Luna Lovegood !

" Comment vont-ils ?"

Et _elle_ me parle en plus ! Ron a raison : cette fille est complètement folle ! Elle soutient mon regard qui lance des avada kadavra et je me surprends à lui répondre :

" Ron va passer la moitié de son été à l'infirmerie, Hermione n'a que 40 de chance de rouvrir les yeux un jour, Ginny le fera prochainement mais restera à jamais aveugle, Neville a complètement perdu l'usage de ses jambes."

Ma voix se casse mais elle ne semble pas le remarquer, elle regard d'un air distrait nos condisciples _horriblement _joyeux et insouciants.

" Le directeur ne leur a rien dit ?

- Non, il ne voulait pas gâcher leurs vacances, je dis sarcastiquement.

- Comme c'est agréable de sa part de les laisser dans l'illusion, persifle – t - elle ironiquement."

Nous restons un moment silencieux. Elle a toujours sa main posée sur la mienne, je la laisse faire car j'apprécie ce contact, il me fait garder le pied dans la réalité. Depuis la semaine dernière, la même scène se joue infiniment dans mon esprit : quel carnage cela avait été. Inconsciemment je tremble et sa prise se resserre.

" Ils sont beau," murmure-t-elle rêveusement.

Elle regarde les Sombral et j'acquiesce, dire qu'au début je les avais vu laids ! La peur de la folie donne parfois lieu à des jugements insensés. C'était des créatures belles et braves. J'aurais pu considérer que c'était un don le fait de les voir s'il cela n'avait pas un tel prix.

" Nous avons de la chance d'une certaine manière, reprend Luna. Il y a des tas de choses que nous pouvons voir alors que certains ne le pourront jamais.

- Dans chaque malheur, il y a une dose de bonheur.

- Mais cela ne sera plus longtemps notre privilège."

Je lui lance un regard surpris qui la fait sourire, avec la main qui ne tient pas la mienne, elle me désigne les autres élèves.

" Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, combien d'enfant trouveront cela normal de voir des animaux étranges tirer les calèches de l'école. Dans quelques temps ce seront ceux qui ne les verront pas qui seront désignées comme des fous.

- C'est triste, je marmonne.

- C'est la vie. "

Les professeurs ont rejoints les élèves et aident les plus jeunes à monter dans le train, le maître des potions n'est pas là, bien sûr, il serait utopique de penser que Rogue puisse porter la valise d'un première année, même celle d'un Serpentard, jusqu'à son compartiment.

" Mon petit frère rentre à Poudlard l'année prochaine, annonce Luna.

- C'est bien, il y sera plus en sécurité avec le travail de ton père.

- Oui, Tu – Sais - Qui fait de plus en plus pression sur lui pour qu'il le laisse publier certains articles.

- Il s'appelle comment, ton frère ?

- Sol."

Nous échangeons un sourire.

" Il ne pourra pas les voir, les Sombrals je veux dire, elle précise.

- Ah bon ?

- Il n'était pas là lorsque ma mère... Voilà quoi. Et je veux que cela reste ainsi, je veux qu'il croit le plus longtemps possible que les calèches avancent par magie. Je veux qu'on le croit aussi fou que moi.

- La famille Lovegood a une réputation à préserver, je plaisante.

- C'est exactement cela ! "

Il ne reste plus grand monde sur le quai.

" Je vais essayer, je déclare.

- Quoi.

- Je protégerai ton petit frère, il ne verra pas les Sombrals, je te le promets.

- Merci."

Nous nous séparons, elle va rejoindre ses amis et je me trouve un compartiment paisible.

Le train démarre.

* * *

Le quai 9 3/4 est en pleine effervescence, les adolescents, heureux de se retrouver, se prennent dans les bras, se serrant à s'en étouffer. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont perdus la vie cet été deux dizaines à en croire les journaux.

" Harry ! "

Hermione se jette dans mes bras et je l'étreins le plus possible, elle a fini par se réveiller, Fumseck est venu à son secours.

" Salut mon gars ! "

Ron arrive, suivi de sa soeur et d'un petit garçon blond qui se cache dans les robes de Ginny. Virginia me sourit, Madame Pomfresh a trouvé un moyen pour qu'elle puisse _sentir_ les personnes autour d'elle mieux que si elle les voyait.

" Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour, c'est qui ? je demande.

- C'est Sol, le frère de Luna. "

Mon coeur se serre, Luna... Elle est morte cet été, elle aussi. Je me baisse vers le garçon.

" Salut Sol, je m'appelle Harry."

Il marmonne un vague "bonjour" et se serre contre Ginny. Nous nous installons tous ensemble dans un compartiment.

* * *

La gare de Pré-au-Lard... Il me semble que des années se sont passées depuis ce jour où j'ai parlé avec Luna, où je lui ai fait ma promesse.

" Comment cela se fait que les calèches avancent toutes seules ?" me demande Sol.

Il a fini par m'adopter, je pense que les Chocogrenouilles sont responsables de ce changement d'état. Je les remercie.

" C'est magique, petit, je lui réponds.

- Je ne suis pas petit.

- C'est évident. "

Il me donne un coup de poing dans le ventre, il frappe fort.

" Tu penses que je vais aller dans quelle maison ? me demande-t-il en me traînant vers une calèche, les trois autres nous suivent en pouffant.

- Je ne sais pas, tu aimerais aller où ?

- Même si Luna était à Serdaigle, je préférais aller à Gryffondor.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- J'adore le rouge."

Je souris, cet enfant est tellement attachant. Je regarde avec culpabilité Ron aider Ginny à monter dans la calèche. J'ai tant de sang sur les mains, même indirectement.

_Mais je n'aurai pas celui de ton frère, Luna. J'ai promis de le protéger et je le ferais quoi qu'il m'en coûte._

Sol rit d'une blague de Ron sur notre professeur de Potion.

_Crois-moi, tu peux reposer en paix. Je le ferai. _

_**fin**_


End file.
